Hellfire Gypsies
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Heba,Yugi,Jou,Shizuka,Malik,Ryou,Mai,Anzu,& Ryuji are gypsies.But the gypsies are guarding somethin that greedy people want to get their hands on.But when they start to work at the Palace as performers,the truth comes out about them.
1. Intro

**this is another update since i some reason stack up my updates. but anyway my updates are slow because i busy with other stuff but still try to work in my stories, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters, just the plot.**

**Pairings: HebaxAtem, YugixYami, JouxSeth, Shizuka (Serenity)xMokuba, MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura, MaixValon, AnzuxHonda, Ryuji (Duke)xRebecca**

**plz take out the spaces. thnk u.**

**review plz & thnk u.**

**

* * *

****The Gypsies****:**

Heba **(A/N: couldn't find any pics w/ just Heba. Imagine him w/ a tan like Atem's but looks exactly like Yugi) **

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / l i g h t _ t w i n / y u g i . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 5' 0"

Hair Color: Black tipped in Amethyst w/ Lightening Blonde Bangs, Spiky

Eye Color: Amethyst

Family: Mai (Aunt) & Yugi (Twin Brother)

Type of Gypsy: Dancer* & Fighter**

* * *

Yugi

pic: h t t p : / / s y d - s i d . t r i p o d . c o m / s i t e b u i l d e r c o n t e n t / s i t e b u i l d e r p i c t u r e s / u n t i t l e d . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 5' 0"

Hair Color: Black tipped in Amethyst w/ Lightening Blonde Bangs, Spiky

Eye Color: Amethyst

Family: Mai (Aunt) & Heba (Twin Brother)

Type of Gypsy: Dancer & Healer***

* * *

Jounouchi

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . y u g i m a n i a . f r / i m a g e / G a l e r i e s / g a l e r i e 2 / i m a g e - j o e y 1 1 . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 10"

Hair Color: Blonde, Straight & Short

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Shizuka (Younger Sister)

Type of Gypsy: Fighter

* * *

Shizuka

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s - m e d i a w i k i - s i t e s . t h e f u l l w i k i . o r g / 0 9 / 9 / 2 / 2 / 5 6 4 5 4 5 2 8 9 6 6 6 1 9 3 7 . p n g

Age: 14

Height: 5' 2"

Hair Color: Brown, Waist Length

Eye Color: Green

Family: Jounouchi (Older Brother)

Type of Gypsy: Dancer

* * *

Malik

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . s t a r t s p o t . n l / p a g i n a s / y u g i o h / m a r i k . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Light Blonde, Little Past the Shoulders Length

Eye Color: Violet

Family: Ryou (Little Brother)

Type of Gypsy: Fighter & Magician****

* * *

Ryou

pic: h t t p : / / u p l o a d . w i k i m e d i a . o r g / w i k i p e d i a / e n / 2 / 2 1 / R y o u _ b . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 5' 7"

Hair Color: White, Past the Shoulders Length

Eye Color: Brown

Family: Malik (Older Brother)

Type of Gypsy: Dancer & Healer

* * *

Mai

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / s r c / z e r o c h a n . M a i . V a l e n t i n e . 1 6 3 4 1 8 . j p g

Age: 24

Height: 5' 8"

Hair Color: Blonde, Waist Length

Eye Color: Violet

Family: Heba (Nephew) & Yugi (Nephew)

Type of Gypsy: Dancer

* * *

Anzu

pic: h t t p : / / r a v e g r l . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 0 8 / 0 6 / a n z u . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 5' 5"

Hair Color: Brown, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Blue

Family: None

Type of Gypsy: Dancer

* * *

Ryuji

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / K / K I / K I S / K I S S A N D T E L L G I R L / 1 2 8 5 0 9 5 2 7 3 _ 1 0 2 1 _ f u l l . j p e g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 8"

Hair Color: Black, Mid-Back Length & Up in a Ponytail

Eye Color: Green

Family: None

Type of Gypsy: Magician

* * *

**The Royals****:**

Atem

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / F / F A / F A L / F a l l i n g F r o m T h e S t a r s / 1 1 4 4 7 9 1 7 8 2 _ P i c t u r e s 5 9 . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 5' 4"

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Lightening Blonde Bangs & Lightening Blonde Streaks, Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Aknankanon (Father), Sekhmet (Mother), Yami (Younger Brother), Akhenaden (Uncle), Seth (Older Cousin), Mokuba (Little Cousin)

Status: Crown Prince of Egypt

* * *

Yami

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / y u g i o h _ g i r l / y u g i o h % 2 0 y a m i % 2 0 b y % 2 0 c o m . j p g

Age: 17

Height: 5' 4"

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Lightening Blonde Bangs & Lightening Blonde Streaks, Spiky

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Aknankanon (Father), Sekhmet (Mother), Atem (Older Brother), Akhenaden (Uncle), Seth (Older Cousin), Mokuba (Little Cousin)

Status: Prince of Egypt

* * *

Seth

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / m e w _ l i z z y / P r i e s t % 2 0 S e t h . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 6' 1"

Hair Color: Brown, Short & Straight

Eye Color: Blue

Family: Mokuba (Little Brother), Atem (Cousin), Yami (Cousin), Akhenaden (Father), Aknankanon (Uncle), Sekhmet (Aunt)

Status: Priest

* * *

Mokuba

pic: h t t p : / / i . y t i m g . c o m / v i / w j Y V X 5 R Q f z I / 0 . j p g

Age: 15

Height: 5' 3"

Hair Color: Black, Mid-Back Length

Eye Color: Blue/Grey

Family: Seth (Older Brother), Akhenaden (Father), Atem (Cousin), Yami (Cousin), Aknankanon (Uncle), Sekhmet (Aunt)

Status: Cook/Baker (A/N: he doesn't work at the palace, its just more of a hobby)

* * *

Marik (A/N: ignore the yellow dot on his forehead)

pic: h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a b s o l u t e a n i m e . c o m / y u - g i - o h / y a m i _ m a r i k . j p g

Age: 18

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Light Blonde, Little Past the Shoulders Length- Spiky & Wild

Eye Color: Violet

Family: None

Status: Retriever*****, Palace Fighter, Guard

* * *

Bakura

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m /u s e r _ i m a g e s / T / T H / T H I / T H I E F . K I N G . B A K U R A / 1 2 1 4 6 8 7 1 5 1 _ 2 5 7 3 _ f u l l . j p e g

Age: 18

Height: 5' 7"

Hair Color: White, Shoulder Blade Length- Wild

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Retriever, Palace Fighter, Guard

* * *

Valon

pic: h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / D / D e m o n d D e g r e e 1 0 1 / 1 1 2 5 7 3 5 8 4 1 _ I E h a h a h a h a . j p g

Age: 25

Height: 5' 9"

Hair Color: Brown, Short & Spiky

Eye Color: Blue

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter & Guard

* * *

Honda

pic: h t t p : / / y u g i o h u n l i m i t e d . t r i p o d . c o m / s i t e b u i l d e r c o n t e n t / s i t e b u i l d e r p i c t u r e s / t r i s t a n _ t a y l o r . g i f

Age: 17

Height: 5' 11"

Hair Color: Brown, Spiked

Eye Color: Brown

Family: None

Status: Palace Fighter & Guard

* * *

Rebecca

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . y u g i o h f r . c o m / a n i m e / i m a g e s / g a l e r i e s / r e b e c c a / 0 2 . j p g

Age: 16

Height: 5' 0"

Hair Color: Blonde, Mid-Back

Eye Color: Blue

Family: None

Status: Healer-in-Training

* * *

Aknankanon

pic: h t t p : / / w w w . j a n i m e . i n f o / i m a g e s / G a l l e r y / p h a r a o h / a k u n u m k a n o n / 0 1 / 0 8 . j p g

Age: 38

Height: 6 inches taller than Atem & Yami

Hair Color: Gray, Short & Straight

Eye Color: Purple

Family: Sekhmet (Wife), Atem (Son), Yami (Son), Akhenaden (Brother), Mokuba (Nephew), & Seth (Nephew)

Status: Pharaoh of Egypt

* * *

Sekhmet

pic: h t t p : / / f c 0 5 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 2 5 / f / 2 0 0 8 / 1 1 1 / c / 2 / T h e _ Q u e e n _ _ _ A t e m _ _ s _ M u m _ b y _ H u i H u a . j p g

Age: 36

Height: 3 inches shorter than Aknankanon

Hair Color: Black tipped in Crimson w/ Golden Bangs, Knee-Length

Eye Color: Crimson

Family: Aknankanon (Husband), Atem (Son), Yami (Son), Akhenaden (Brother-in-Law), Mokuba (Nephew), & Seth (Nephew)

Status: Queen of Egypt

* * *

***Dancer Gypsy- a gypsy who specialize in dancing.**

****Fighter Gypsy- equivalent to a palace fighter, but with seduction in their moves.**

*****Healer Gypsy- they specialize in healing like a Wiccan, a good one of course.**

******Magician Gypsy- specializing in white magic tricks to get away from pursuers, when entertaining people with their magic they usually do it with seductive moves. **

*******Retriever- they bring back: stolen items back to owners and/or kidnapped people to their homes.**

********Gypsy- a performer that put people into a trance, which the people like to call it seduction but the gypsies don't sleep around. **

**

* * *

**

**next chapter will come sometime in the near future. **

**just so u know this story was suppose to be a hunchback and the notre dame yu-gi-oh style but it is not. there might be some scenes comin from the movie but i think thats about it.**


	2. Prologue

**here is the prologue and don't worry i am workin on chapter 1, i think. if i am than i probably have a small writers block, but i think i start on it a little bit. keyword: i think.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ygo or its characters. but i do own the plot and the oc(s).**

**Pairings: i will post it on the next chappie because i just remeber that there are a lot of pairings, so i will try to post all the pairing in the next chap.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Legend, A Rumor**

At the beginning of time the gods and goddesses of Egypt were concerned for the Egyptians, for the Egyptians were doubting and losing faith and hope on the lives they live.

The people was also contemplating about destroying the temples of their gods and goddesses. They were beginning to question the beings existence, wondering if there is a god or goddess watching over them, protecting them.

The reason for Egypt's doubt for the gods and goddesses was because something is attacking them. The attacks were in the shape of creatures, animals, humans, and some don't have any shape at all. With the attacks the people were depleting slowly.

The deities could do nothing for they can't interfere with the lives on Earth. But they can create to aid the Egyptians.

So, Ra uses his powers to create beings that will blend in with the people. He gave them powers to protect the society and their temples. Ra's creations also have to guard and keep in line the three other worlds that others didn't know exist.

Only a few years has passed and Ra's creation was working wonders. They give the people hope, faith, and no questions towards the gods. For the people know that the gods and goddesses have send them saviors, the protectors.

But… not all is good for the greed, the thieves, and the evil in people want to get hold of Ra's creations.

If the evil get a hold of them, than a war between the gods and the humans will ensue and humanity will be lost.

That's why the creations of Ra will blend in with a group of people that evil can't figure which is the creation.

The only way to tell the difference, that few outsiders know of, is the symbol they carry that etched on the right shoulder blade. However, the people they choose to blend in with agreed to help the creations by getting different symbols etched into their skin on the right shoulder blade. Which confused the evils of the world. But, either way their still closing in on them.

Ra's creations were known as two thing. They were first known as Ra's Vessels. The other they were known as was between them, the people they blend in with, and the deities.

Or so they thought because some of the greed, the power hungry, and the evil found out which they can close in one certain group in the society.

Ra's Vessels are still not safe from their clutches.

This is their story…

* * *

**i hope u enjoy this prologue. **

**i will probably another story next week i am not fer sure yet because i probably have 4 or 5 stories in my document manager, which i'm really not worried about them because no one has reviewd them or hasn't even been posted yet. but the next one i will probably posted it next week. keyword: probably.**

**oh. & one more thing. i have a story schedule now and to see this schedule its posted on my profile and its located above my Death Note Stories.**

**review plz. thnx.**


	3. Start of It All

**hey everybody. **

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**i would like to thnk: _alice's sister_, _Crescent Moon Lady_, _HeartXCrossbones_, and _Kaaki Shaman _for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters, just the plot.**

**Pairings: HebaxAtem, YugixYami, JouxSeth, Shizuka (Serenity)xMokuba, MalikxMarik, RyouxBakura, MaixValon, AnzuxHonda, Ryuji (Duke)xRebecca**

* * *

**1. Start of It All**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

The sky was colored black with white specks and a white orb.

In a run down, deserted house, a group of men have gathered for a meeting with dark intentions.

"What are we going to do about _them_," one of the men said, stressing the word 'them'.

"We need the Pharaoh's help," the man, who is the leader of the group, said.

"The Pharaoh won't help us get rid of them," a third man said.

"I know that, that's why his going to help us unknowingly," the leader stated.

"How?" a fourth man asked.

"Simple. We'll have them falsely accused of a crime, the Pharaoh sentences them, and we'll take it from there," the leader explained.

"Perfect."

"Excellent."

The group of men praised their leader.

"We'll execute this plan when Ra's at his highest."

Decade of hours later, the streets of Egypt begin to buzz with life.

The bakers were baking. Vendors were setting their displays. Street performers were preparing their performances. Farmers are attending to their farming land. Sheep herders are watching over their sheep. The palace slaves and servants are doing there assigned work.

It certainly will be a peaceful morning.

"Bakura! Marik!"

Well maybe not at the palace.

"What do you have to say for yourselves," Pharaoh Aknankanon said.

Bakura and Marik were once top ranking thieves. But when Pharaoh Aknankanon was having trouble figuring out on how to capture these band of robbers, different ones. So he enlisted the help of Marik and Bakura. With the aid of Bakura and Marik, they took down the band of robbers in 3 days. As payment for their services, the Pharaoh paid them in a large sum of gold, expunge their record, and offer them positions in the palace. The two thieves take up the Pharaoh's offer, the reasons for them of taking the offers were unknown to everybody except for Bakura, Marik, and several others. So now Bakura and Marik now work as retrievers, palace fighters, and guards. However, they still cause trouble but only through pranks.

Speaking of which, they just pulled a prank recently but it back fired, but only just a little, okay maybe a lot but at least no one got hurt.

Bakura and Marik remained silent.

"Well?" the Pharaoh of Egypt asked.

"It was just a prank," Bakura replied, monotone.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt anybody," Marik added, monotone as well.

"True but it did cause a great deal of damage to part of my palace," the Pharaoh said.

"And nothing of value or importance have been destroyed," Bakura said.

"That's besides the point," Pharaoh Aknankanon said, exasperated.

"Then what is the point?" Marik asked, uncaringly.

"The point, Marik, is that I don't care if you pull these pranks just as long it doesn't destroy my palace, valuables, and anything of importance," Aknankanon explained.

"But where's the fun in that!" Bakura yelled.

"Yeah! How can we play pranks if we can't destroy parts of your palace, the valuables, and the stuff that hold importance," Marik agreed.

Pharaoh Aknankanon glared down at the two ex-thieves.

The two ex-thieves just look at the ruler sheepishly.

Aknankanon gave an irritated sigh, "you two are band from doing any palace fighting for two weeks, no retrieving missions for four weeks, and you two have to do patrol duty in the deserts for six weeks."

The Pharaoh of Egypt knew that punishments usually are whippings but Bakura and Marik helped him and the kingdom out more then once, besides help capturing the band of robbers, and they are around his sons age, so he can't bring himself to whip them.

The large doors to the throne room opened to let in the Pharaoh's priests and priestess: Akhenaden, Mahad, Seth, Isis, Karim, and Shada. Signaling that Aknankanon's scolding to Bakura and Marik was over.

The Pharaoh looked back at Bakura and Marik, "you two are dismissed. And I want you two to start patrolling tonight."

The two former thieves nodded then bowed slightly then left.

"Great and I was looking forward to beating another fighter to let out my built anger," a agitated Marik grumbled.

Marik looked over at Bakura after a few minutes to see why he wasn't complaining like he was.

He saw that Bakura was grinning and have a glint in his eyes. Marik cocked up one of his eyebrows, questioningly.

Bakura noticed out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to his light blonde haired friend.

"We get to patrol the desert together. Anywhere we want and how long we want. Unsupervised. Without raising suspicion for six weeks," Bakura said with excitement with every word his saying.

Marik scrunched up his face, thoroughly confused. He tried processing Bakura's words and the meaning behind it.

_"I don't understand. I mean Bakura has the familiar look in his eyes and grin on his face that I clearly recognize. But he only gets that look when-," _Marik cut his thinking process when he came to realization.

Marik's eyes widen before transforming his face into the look that was identical to Bakura's own.

They were going to have so~ much fun tonight.

* * *

***Time Skip- Next Day* **

* * *

A white haired former thief and a light blonde haired former thief were walking down the hall sluggishly with a tired look in their eyes.

"Bakura~! Marik~!" a voiced shouted.

They stopped and turned around to see it was Mokuba running up to them. Mokuba stopped a few feet away from them.

"Hey guys," Mokuba said.

"Hey," Bakura and Marik said simultaneously.

Mokuba is a 15 year old boy. He has mid-back length black hair and blue/grey eyes. His father is Priest Akhenaden, Priest Seth is his older brother, his Uncle is the Pharaoh of Egypt, his Aunt is the Queen of Egypt, and he has two older cousins: Crown Prince Atem and Prince Yami. Mokuba was suppose to become a priest like his father and brother but he didn't care much for it. So he will spend most of his days either hanging around with peasants or slaves or he will be in the palace's kitchen and make his own food creations. Mostly when the Pharaoh and/or Queen taste the food or sweets that he made, they asked Mokuba to make some for a feast or for some type of an occasion. Mokuba is still a noble he just like to make and/or bake food.

"Can you guys help with the others taste the food?" Mokuba asked.

By others he meant Atem, Yami, Valon, Honda, and Rebecca. Seth is sometimes apart of it only because he sometimes has to attend to the meetings with the other priests and the Pharaoh. Like today.

"Sure, we got time to kill before we had to patrol the desert tonight on the second day," Bakura stated.

* * *

***Time Skip- Next Day***

* * *

**~Seth's Pov~**

I was playing senet with my little brother Mokuba in the lounge. Our cousins, Atem and Yami were watching us. Rebecca was with Priestess Isis for more healing lessons so Rebecca can become a healer as well. Honda was on his guard shift but it will be over soon. Valon was in the training area to prepare for his upcoming match with another palace fighter. As for Bakura and Marik, well I haven't seem them yet. No one has until yesterday when Mokuba gathered our friends to taste a new food he made.

In the middle of our game, Honda, Valon, and Rebecca appeared with Bakura and Marik bringing up the rear; and the two former thieves looked haggard. More so then usual.

"What happened to you two?" Yami asked.

"Nothing," Marik tiredly replied.

"Are you sure?," Atem asked, "because it looked like you two had a wild night."

"Were fine," Bakura said, gruffly.

* * *

**~Bakura's Pov~**

I looked around to see everybody, except Marik of course, looked at us suspiciously. But Seth had that look that says he was going to find out what's going on since this is our second time ever coming back from the desert looking worn out.

* * *

***Time Skip- Later on the Day***

* * *

**~With Bakura and Marik (Narrator's Pov)~**

They were in the throne room along with Valon and Honda to keep watch over that way no one attempt the royals family life.

Bakura and Marik seemed more awake but still tired.

The meeting was about to end when a palace guard approached and kneel before the Pharaoh and his family.

"My Pharaoh. Multiple thieveries in noble homes happened last night by a couple of thieves," the guard reported.

"Did you capture the thieves?" the Pharaoh questioned.

"Unfortunately no sire."

"What do they looked like?" Aknankanon probed.

"From the looks of it they were dressed like gypsies. Both looked female. One gypsy has long hair and the other gypsy has short hair. We couldn't get a good look at them because they stick to the shadows and it was dark," the guard reported.

"Very well. I want you and several other guards to retrace your steps from last night to see if there are any clues they left," Aknankanon ordered.

"Yes my Pharaoh," the guard stopped kneeling and left the throne room to do as ordered.

Unbeknownst to the rest in the throne room except for Atem, Yami, Seth, Valon, and Honda, they notice that Bakura and Marik stiffened at the word 'gypsies' and they went rigid when the guard described the gypsies. Bakura and Marik even shared glances at each other with mix emotions with each other filled with worry, confusion, slight anger, slight resentment, and questioning.

Atem, Yami, Seth, Honda, and Valon don't know why Bakura and Marik have those emotions in their eyes. Which leads them to figure what's going on with the two anterior* thieves. Because two times on the same week of this year, ever since Bakura and Marik joined them, the two prior thieves have returned from patrolling the desert at night looking tired.

* * *

***Anterior- a synonym for the word **_**former**_**. **

* * *

**hope u guys enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
